


A Thousand Words

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes pictures are worth more than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Thousand Words  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 246  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes pictures are worth more than words.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day One](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1298921.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/531714/531714_original.jpg)

They say a picture is worth a thousand words but to Buffy no amount of words could convey what this particular picture meant to her.

It was taken during a happier time before Glory came, before Xander lost Anya and an eye, when Oz and Willow were still a couple and so in love with each other it hurt to see. 

And Spike, everyone thought he was neutered and no longer dangerous because he wasn’t a ‘real’ vampire any more thanks to The Initiative’s chip in his head. But what they didn’t realize was Spike would always be dangerous. Chipped or not Spike was a _real_ vampire and her life was the better for having him in it.

And then there was Riley. A huge sigh swept through her as she ran her fingers gently over his face. There were times when she didn’t think she would ever get over losing him. But of course life moved on, it had to.

Buffy placed the picture back on the stand beside her bed. She kept it there to remind of the way things used to be. She turned to walk away and couldn’t stop herself from taking one more look. “I’m going to miss you so much, Giles.” She whispered softly to the empty room. Without another word she shut off the light and walked out of the door. She had to get back downstairs people were already showing up to say their final goodbyes to Giles.


End file.
